


Decades of Detritus

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 727: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Get More Sleep.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Decades of Detritus

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 727: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Get More Sleep.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Decades of Detritus

~

Severus glared at Dumbledore. “Are you _threatening_ us?”

Dumbledore didn’t reply, he just continued staring at Severus.

“Albus,” said Kingsley, “I’m telling you now, _back off_.” 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, holding Severus’ gaze. Slowly, he shook his head. “You’re an Occlumens?”

“And a Legilimens.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “How do you think I survived all this time in the Dark Lord’s court?” 

Sighing, Dumbledore looked at Kingsley. “Kingsley, surely I can reason with _you_? You know how important it is I know what’s happening.” 

“I also know you drew your wand on us,” hissed Severus. “You can sod right off.” 

~

Dumbledore sighed. “I wish you hadn’t forced my hand, Severus. _Stupef—_!”

Severus wordlessly cast his fastest shield spell, and it actually went up milliseconds after Kingsley’s, which sprang up around them lightning fast. 

Dumbledore’s spell rebounded off the combined shields, hitting him. He collapsed with a thud. 

Severus exhaled. “We’ve done it now.”

Kingsley leaned over, checking Dumbledore’s pulse. “He’s knocked himself out cold. Ah well, I imagine he could use more sleep. Let’s go.” 

Severus blinked. “You want to just leave him here? Out in the open?” 

“Good point.” Kingsley cast a Concealment Charm. “There. Better?” 

Severus smirked. “Perfect.” 

~

Severus eyed Kingsley as they walked. 

Finally, Kingsley sighed. “What?”

“You…surprised me back there.” Severus hummed. “Ravenclaws have more in common with Slytherins than I thought.” 

Kingsley smiled. “We don’t _all_ have our heads in the clouds. Some of us can be quite practical.” 

“So it seems.” Severus cleared his throat. “Dumbledore isn’t going to be pleased.” 

Kingsley snorted. “He drew his wand on us! What did he think was going to happen?” 

“Apparently not a forced nap,” laughed Severus. “Anyway, I vote we hurry and find the diadem before he frees himself and finds _us_.” 

Kingsley nodded. “Agreed.”

~

Drawing Ravenclaw’s sword, Kingsley held it up, closing his eyes. Within moments, a blue flame engulfed the blade. 

Startled, Severus jumped back. 

“It’s all right,” said Kingsley, his eyes still closed. “Rowena was a practical witch. It’s meant to do that.” 

Moving closer, Severus studied the flame. “Will it get brighter the nearer we get to the Horcrux?” 

“Yes.” Exhaling, Kingsley opened his eyes and smiled. “Sorry, I wasn’t sneaking a nap, just establishing a connection. While the sword isn’t _sentient_ , it does require one to be in the right mindset to use it.” 

“Fair enough.” Severus gestured. “Shall we?” 

~

The flame intensified as they walked, then, once they passed through Ravenclaw’s Tower, it faded. They circled back, finally narrowing the target to a blank wall. 

Frowning, Severus examined the wall closely. “There’s nothing remarkable here. Are you sure the sword’s working?” 

“Positive.” Kingsley pursed his lips. “The sword thinks it’s around here somewhere.” 

“Well, unless we demolish this wall, I can’t see how we’ll get to the diadem,” said Severus. “And Dumbledore won’t sleep through _that_.” 

:You seek my mother’s diadem?:

Severus and Kingsley spun to see a female ghost floating behind them. 

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “Hello, Helena.” 

~

:Kingsley Shacklebolt.: Helena smiled, and the temperature in the hallway felt like it rose several degrees.

Kingsley stepped forward. “Yes, we’re seeking the diadem. Someone’s…perverted it.” 

Helena’s expression closed. :It was _him_.:

“Him?” Severus asked. 

:Voldemort:

Severus hissed and even Kingsley winced. 

Helena smiled. :I can speak his name. No one cares what ghosts say.: 

Kingsley nodded. “Can you help us locate it?” 

Helena shook her head. :I cannot.: Her eyes bored into Severus’. :But _you_ can.:

Severus blinked. “Me?” 

:A ghostly blessing sits upon you. Look inside yourself and you will find a way.: And she faded away. 

~

“What in Salazar’s name did that mean?” growled Severus. 

Kingsley smiled. “You haven’t been cavorting with ghosts?” 

Severus paused. “Not _recently_. I told you about finding the ring at Gaunt House, yes?” 

Kingsley nodded. 

“Well, Merope Gaunt helped me.” 

“Apparently she did more than that. She’s left a mark other ghosts can see.” 

Severus huffed. “That’s disturbing, and a fat lot of good it does me! I still have no idea how to get past this wall.” 

Sighing, Kingsley sheathed Ravenclaw’s sword. “Perhaps we should sleep on it, return another day.” 

“You think Dumbledore will let us?” 

“He’ll have to.” 

~

Wracking his brain for forgotten clues, Severus turned away. It took him a moment to realise the noise he was hearing was brick grinding against brick. He spun back around, gaping as the wall parted to reveal a door. 

“You did it!” said Kingsley, sounding shocked. “You found it!” 

“Found what?” 

Kingsley clapped his shoulder. “The Room of Requirement. It only shows itself to those who have true need of it.” 

Severus frowned. He vaguely recalled an entry in Hogwarts: A History— “You mean it actually exists? Someone didn’t dream it up?”

“Nope.” Grinning, Kingsley opened the door. “Shall we?” 

~

The Room was crammed with the detritus of decades. 

Severus sighed. “We need that sword again. Otherwise we’ll be searching for months. And I don’t fancy sleeping here.” 

Kingsley hummed. “If it came down to it, I suspect the Room would provide us a bed, but I agree. Let’s try to get in and out as quickly as possible.” 

The sword led them to a pile of old trunks. As they searched methodically, Severus sensed Dark magic. “I think I found it,” he said, pulling out a diadem with a sapphire in its centre.

“Excellent,” said Dumbledore. “I’ll take that.” 

~


End file.
